


Lafrenze of the Briars

by tadanomarz



Category: Naruto, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buranko is a civilian and is a weapons master, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mokuton User Dorn, Mokuton User Lafrenze, März is a Kaguya Clan Member, Puppets, Schneewittchen is a Uchiha, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Sasori's life changes the moment he adopts a child with the Mokuton.
Relationships: Lafrenze & Dornröschen (Sound Horizon), Sasori & Lafrenze, Sasori (Naruto) & Lafrenze & März von Ludowing & Schneewittchen & Buranko (Sound Horizon)
Kudos: 3





	1. Embraced by Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumirufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirufus/gifts), [Banena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banena/gifts).



> Really sorry for those who don't know any of the additional characters in this story from the Naruto fandom, they're from Sound Horizon albums, a fantasy band. I just caught feelings of giving Lafrenze and her Mom angst with Sasori Third Wheeling it unintentionally. It all started from this [image](https://9gag.com/gag/a0Q5d3n/sacrifices-his-son-to-god-of-cat).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori impulsively adopts a child, taking it under his wing; she is a tiny flower who is yet to bloom.

Beautiful is an understatement for what he sees. Sasori stares at the abandoned child snugly wrapped in blankets that’s nestled underneath a tree. His defection is still fresh and he continues to unravel, farther from what humanity he has left.

There’s something abnormal about this baby, but he decided to take his chances. Normally he’d kill anyone who’d burden him with unnecessary feelings, like a defenseless baby, but the cogwheels of fate begin to turn when he takes his first steps toward it. 

Scooping the child into his arms, Akasuna no Sasori unofficially becomes a father. A piece of parchment falls out of the fabric and with deft fingers catches it and he scans the writing.

> To whom it may concern:
> 
> _My dearest daughter, Lafrenze, I am sorry I’ve failed you. Hopefully you will find a better life this way. Hopefully to those who may find you, may raise you better than me._
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Mother

Sneering, Sasori crushes the note in his hand and pockets it for later, rushing off into the night with the trees as a cover.

* * *

Destroying entire villages for materials is out of the question with the baby’s constant annoying crying but Sasori somehow makes due. His Art is essential to his Life, several times he’s considered leaving the child to fend for itself. However, something always drew the puppet user back. Lafrenze is a peculiar child, unafraid of the constant dangers in one of his hideouts nestled into one of the caverns in the Land of Rivers. 

As she grows from a baby to a toddler over the years, one might consider her an ill omen. Her hair is unusually white, she’s as pale as a corpse and her eyes are naturally red. 

“Don’t touch that.” Sasori firmly addresses, watching her stop inches away from a blade dipped in poison.

Lafrenze turns her head to face him, then lowers her hand. Her face is doll-like in appearance, much like his own. “But it’s pretty, Otou-san.”

Sasori isn’t sure how a scythe blade dipped in poison is beautiful, but sighs, halting his progress on repairs on one of his puppets.

“Beautiful yet deadly.” Sasori replies coldly, “refrain from touching it, unless you want to be killed.”

Lafrenze blinks and appears to understand, dropping her hand back to her side. She stares at it a moment longer and returns back to the toys he’s given her. While they aren’t as great as his grandmother’s puppets, she’s played with them every day. It kept her hands busy and away from the dangers lurking. The puppets sway from her finger tips, creating an elaborate story. Sasori is certain she’ll become a fine pawn for him to use.

* * *

When Lafrenze is eight years old, with some shinobi training under her belt, the most unusual thing occurs. They’re surrounded by rogue nin, just like him and Sasori has them on their toes, dancing to his tune. Hiruko is his protective shield, cutting through the fools who dare to cross him.

But when one of them captures the girl, Sasori tenses watching them roughly drag her out.

“Look what we got here.” One of them said. “What’s a pretty flower like you doing here?”

“I won’t let you hurt him!” Lafrenze yells, struggling in his grip. 

“One of his pawns, eh?” Another one asks, causing Lafrenze to momentarily freeze. “You know, Akasuna no Sasori is a criminal and he’s likely exploiting you for his own gain.”

Lafrenze unveils a kunai from under her sleeve with a chakra string and slashed through the man’s eyes. The rogue nin howls in pain, letting her go, and she stumbles in front of Sasori. Wiping off the blood from her lip, Lafrenze brings her hands together and regulates chakra to her feet.

Large brambles shoot up from the earth, and she makes a hand sign. They splinter off and messily stab through them, and with another hand sign, encase them in a thorny prison. As the screaming ends, Lafrenze drops to her knees, panting. There’s a hand on her shoulder, but she does nothing. She’s familiar with her Father’s cold touch.

Sasori returned Hiruko to his scroll and appeared to her side. His facial expression is unreadable as usual, but for the first time it softens. 

“Is what they said true?” Lafrenze whispers, not meeting his eyes.

“Of course not.” Sasori reassures, surprising himself. He bends down, inspecting her injured arms. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“I don’t know, it occurred one day when you were out.” Lafrenze replies, “I wanted to show you sooner but....”

“It appears to be like the Mokuton.” Sasori observes, mostly to himself but he helps her up, carrying her in his arms. 

The Mokuton was infamously known to be something exclusive to Konoha’s first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Which meant, eight years ago he took from someone with links to the Senju clan.

“You’ve done well, Lafrenze.” Sasori praised, now taking her away from the bloody scene, “let’s go home.”

They leave the corpses mangled by the brambles behind, for now. Sasori will hunt through them later to examine the material. All that mattered for now was making sure his daughter was unharmed. Lafrenze relaxes and falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

When Lafrenze is eleven, she brings home a friend. Or more like, she drags an unconscious girl with ebony hair back to their campsite while they’re treading between Konoha’s borders again.

Sasori gives her a pointed look, as his daughter inspects her by the fire. 

“She’s been poisoned.” Lafrenze comments, then looks up at him expectantly. “We need to-“

“No Lafrenze,” Sasori shakes his head, frowning. “Who knows what trouble she’ll bring.”

Becoming the manifestation of sadness, Lafrenze gestures to the unconscious girl. “But she could die!”

“Perhaps it’s meant to be.” Sasori replies callously, watching Lafrenze’s expression become sadder. It’s become increasingly harder to deal with lately, he can’t become swayed.

To his surprise, Lafrenze jumps to her feet and leaves him alone with the girl. Upon her departure, the girl shoots up but sways, falling to her knees. Through the shroud of her bangs, Sasori spots the tint of red in her eyes.

“Are you planning to kill me too?” The girl hotly accuses, slowly turning around to face him.

Sasori’s only heard stories about it from Chiyo, but he’s well accustomed to knowledge about it. The sharingan spins in this girl’s eyes, it meant she was an Uchiha brat. Lovely.

“No.” Sasori shrugs, now leaning against the stump. “Only if you try to kill me first brat.”

The girl’s shoulders slump, but she continues to glare daggers at him. 

“Looks like you pissed someone off.” Sasori notes flatly, “what happened?”

“Why should I tell you anyway?” The girl huffs, trying to steady her breathing from the poison.

“Because my daughter’s planning to help you.” Sasori replied plainly.

Shock flashes across the girl’s face, it scrunches together, looking away.

Lafrenze returns to the campsite, with various herbs in hand. Her face alights upon seeing the Uchiha girl awake, she smiles.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, but please, lay down.” Lafrenze instructs, now placing the herbs off to the side in a woven basket. When the girl obeys, she curves the white hair behind the shell of her ear. “What’s your name?”

“Uchiha Schnee Yuki” The girl coughs to the side, any anger in her eyes vanishes, simmering with mild annoyance. 

Lafrenze smiles as she gets to work. “I’ll save you, then, Uchiha-chan.”

Sasori cannot look a moment longer, stands up and goes to fetch his puppets to fiddle with. 

* * *

“You can poison her.” Sasori offers.

“No! It can’t be like that, she'll be able to get rid of it.” Schnee Yuki retorts, now crossing her arms.

“Maybe instead, you can travel with us?” Lafrenze asks sweetly, and Sasori shoots her a disapproving look. “That way, she can’t hurt you again.”

They were cleaning up their campsite and deciding to set out. Schnee Yuki recounted how her Step Mother attempted to kill her with poison after she ran away. After some thinking, the young girl nods her head.

“I promise I won’t be a burden to you!” Schnee Yuki cheerfully proclaims. “I’ll help you the best I can!”

Sasori doubts this, but there’s a fire lit in the girl’s eyes. They’re undoubtedly passionate, so he doubts there’s anything he can do to persuade her to leave considering how Lafrenze likes her too.

Adjusting his cloak, Sasori gestures for them to follow him out of the border.

* * *

Sasori learns quickly that Lafrenze is someone who has far more feelings than him. She is far more empathetic than him, and with the little medical nin training he’s passed onto her, she’s become an exceptional healer. 

Case in point: she’s stopped the bleeding on a girl who's been harmed by her boss, who they were now thwarting off.

Between Sasori’s swiftness and Schnee Yuki’s flames, they’re able to subdue a landlady from the Iwakagure who tried to kill her own colleague for her liver. The woman blinded by her avarice attempted to swipe with a cleaver , but was blocked by Sasori’s puppets who rattle mockingly at her.

After killing the woman, the group surrounds the newcomer who sighs.

“Didn’t think this would happen.” The girl mumbles.

“At least she’s dead, she can’t hurt you now.” Schnee Yuki reassures, but the girl glares.

“She was the only family I had.” The girl frowns, “but now I’m...”

“You aren’t alone.” Lafrenze assures with the grace of an angel, ignoring Sasori’s judging stare. “What is your name?”

“Buran Mabuki.” Mabuki answers, “I can cook, if that helps any.”

Lafrenze turns to Sasori and flutters her eyelashes causing him to sigh. 

“Do you know how to fight?” Sasori asks, raising a brow.

“I know my way around a sword if that’s what you’re asking.” Mabuki replies, albeit smugly.

Sasori isn’t sure how to feel, but he knows he feels rather exasperated by this whole mess.

* * *

Much to his displeasure, Sasori chooses not to think about how he possesses an unofficial genin team now. If he still were affiliated with a village, he wonders whether or not how a Jounin sensei felt like.

They go on missions, eat together, and spend time together. Due to his daughter’s benevolence, they’ve striven to help others. They’re a fairly put together team, but struggle with team work- usually due to Schnee Yuki’s ambitious side. Mabuki and Schnee Yuki learned how he’s a terrible person, but stick with him anyway. 

By chance they stumble into a village bordering near Kiri that was currently in the midst of an investigation. After some probing, they learned it was because a monster escaped. 

The monster is currently being hid in their hotel room, cowering in the corner. Mabuki is currently trying to persuade the so called monster with food, Schnee Yuki on the other hand attempted to drag him out by force. The monster just happened to be a young boy with long, white hair that was matted, his kimono torn and heavy bruising adorning his skin. He doesn’t speak, instead shielding himself from them all.

When Schnee Yuki attempts to touch him, the boy’s eyes widen and a bone shoots out of his hand that she narrowly dodges. Sasori stands in the corner of the room and raises a brow, he never thought he’d come across one of the Kaguya clan. As far as he was concerned from his network of spies, they all died out.

“Woah! How did you do that!?” Schnee Yuki exclaimed, watching the boy’s eyes widen and retract the bone back into his arm. 

“It’s his kekkei genkai.” Sasori smoothly observes, watching the boy flinch. “Isn’t that right, boy?”

The boy mutely nods, uncovering his blurry tear stained face and blood red eyes.

“What is your name?” Lafrenze asked, now kneeling beside him. “We won’t hurt you.”

“But aren’t you… afraid?” The boy croaks, with a furrowed brow.

“No, of course not.” Lafrenze reassures and smiles, asking again. “What is your name?”

“Meru.” The boy replies quietly, wiping away his tears. “My mother….they...she….”

“Rumors from ‘round the village suggested they killed her, yeah?” Mabuki asks, watching the boy meekly nod his head. “Now that ain’t right.”

Schnee Yuki narrows her eyes, pulling the boy up from the corner. “We shouldn’t stay here then.”

“But we just got here!” Mabuki whined.

“Schnee Yuki’s right.” Sasori adds in, pushing himself off from the wall. “I doubt they’ll stop searching anytime soon.”

“I’ll stay behind then.” Lafrenze proposes, watching Sasori’s expresion become grim. “Sensei, worry doesn’t suit you, you wouldn’t want to get any wrinkles.”

“Puppets do not get wrinkles, Lafrenze.” Sasori retorts matter of factly and scowls, “you may be overwhelmed by their forces.”

“I could stay behind then!” Schnee Yuki raises her hand. “With my Sharingan, I can leave a genjutsu for them.”

“No.” Sasori firmly replies, but he breaks out into a strange smile. “I shall stay behind and you all will leave under the cover of night.”

Seeing that they couldn’t argue with him, the girls exchanged a glance and nod. 

Later on, when night fell over the land, the girls and Meru left first, with Lafrenze leading them to one of Sasori’s many hideouts scattered out. Sasori remained behind as promised, and when the villagers found him he led them out to the opposite direction purposely.

None of them were certified shinobi, so they were easy pickings. 

Sasori learned of the boy they feared, his mother had been someone who fled the oppressive Kaguya clan, hiding in this village. When her son’s ability was discovered, they killed her first and planned to kill him next– but they feared the power he contained.

Sasori left no stone unturned, uncaring of the destruction he wrought. He burned the village down, along with the bodies– no one needed to remember something like that.  
The jeers and assumptions remind him of his time with the Puppet Brigade and he shakes his head. He glanced behind him, watching the smoke rise into the night sky and fled to reunite with his children.


	2. Entangled in Myosotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New ambitions are made, as well as allies and enemies. Sasori receives an important pick me up and dealt a dangerous blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with a certain song series referencing these titles, I gesture to the game Deemo for the flower references. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! We'll be having a another chapter and an Epilogue to complete this fic. ;)

Two years go by in a blink of an eye, where Sasori decides to delve into mercenary work. Looking back, his team of misfits shot up in skill where he’d mask himself inside Hiruko and allow them to do all the work. Mabuki studied weaponry, amassing many of them over their travels, Schnee Yuki grew exceptional in her taijutsu and genjutsu– destroying their targets with sadistic delight, while Meru became more comfortable with himself, slowly learning how to master his own style of taijutsu. 

Lafrenze continued to excel at an exceptional rate, her usage of poison and genjutsu deadly combined with her own kekkei genkai. While they traveled the border near the Land of Fire again, they happened to be staying in an inn where Schnee Yuki stamped into their room after a long night of locating intel over their recent target.

Looking up from her spot, Mabuki lazily regards the Uchiha carefully before sitting up from the headrest.

“Oi, what’s the matter, Schnee-chan?” Mabuki drawled, putting down a magazine she had bought recently.

Schnee Yuki’s eyes are dark, face blank, but suddenly, she proceeded to punch the wall.

“Hey! The hell’s matter with you!?” Mabuki shouted, which earned the attention from Lafrenze and Meru. 

“She’s dead.” Schnee Yuki grumbled. 

“Who–” Mabuki starts, but is interrupted by Schnee Yuki losing all decorum and taking her by her collar. “Oi, what gives!?”

“My step mother is dead!” Schnee Yuki growled, clenching on Mabuki’s shirt hard, “that stupid asshole killed–”

“Uchiha.” Sasori says from across the room, watching the girl drop the other immediately. “Elaborate.”

“My cousin.” Schnee Yuki said between clenched teeth, now glowering at Sasori. “He killed my entire clan.” 

Silence fills the room. The ebony haired girl drops to her knees, tears pricking at her eyes. 

“Damn asshole, the nerve.” Schnee Yuki grumbles, “can’t believe he got to her _first_.”

“Is that what you’re mad about?” Sasori inquired flippantly, which earned him a pointed look.

“Schnee-chan, I’m so…” Lafrenze begins with a frown, dropping to her knees to console her. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Schnee Yuki whispers, then her head shoots up to look her fiercely in the eye. “It looks like I need to kill him next.”

“You and your clan are so emotional.” Sasori remarks, earning him another glare. “Wouldn’t you be asking to be killed then?”

“Schnee-chan.” Meru whispers, now placing a comforting hand onto her other shoulder. “How did you find out?”

“He told me himself.” Schnee Yuki replied plainly, earning her a few looks. “I encountered him on the edge of the town.”

“What?” Mabuki asked, flabbergasted, “the hell’s his deal?”

“He didn’t want to kill me either,” Schnee Yuki bites on her bottom lip hard. “I’m insulted that he thinks that lowly of me– telling me, _my abilities aren’t worth it!”_

Sasori hums to himself absentmindedly, now looking through a journal detailing intel he’s learnt over the years from his spies. There had been rumors about a coup lately, but he supposes it’s been smothered out. 

“–And, the asshole has the gall to tell me he left my _other_ cousin alive!” Schnee Yuki throws up her hands in exasperation. “I don’t know what’s going on in his head.”

“A survivor, eh?” Sasori drawls, it appears to be a messy drama at play. “Hmmm.”

No doubt her cousin will be added to the Bingo Book. Sasori reclines back in his chair, looking out the window at the faint glimmer of the village’s lights. Whatever was occuring, it may just change the world. 

* * *

Mercenary jobs keep Sasori’s team busy, but also fends them off nefarious forces. Rumors have been spread about them, he’s heard it be whispered in the restaurant shops and out on the streets.The money pays well and keeps Sasori distracted. He hasn’t made a human puppet since the Third Kazekage and himself– Lafrenze distracted him from that and perhaps it had been for the best. Hiruko had been made out of wood, after much experimentation. His daughter would sit in on his carving sessions, wanting to assist. But he’d wave her off, shooing her away telling her talents would be wasted that way.

Despite all the moving around, it doesn’t mean it keeps them safe. Hosting an Uchiha, Kaguya and a Mokuton user can garner a lot of unwanted attention. His team was scouting out a town bordering the Land of Fire and Land of Wind when Sasori was approached by a flurry of paper while taking a stroll through the desert.

“Are you Akasuna no Sasori?” A disembodied voice asks.

“Who's asking?” Sasori inclined his head, watching a woman solidify from folded paper. “Interesting technique.” 

“I have come to humbly invite you to our organization: the Akatsuki. We will be able to protect a rogue shinobi like you.” The woman offered. “Rumors have been spun about you destroying a town back in Iwa a few years back.”

“Never heard of them before. And if I refuse?” Sasori unlatches a scroll from his belt, spreading it across the sand. He summons forth his constant companion and in a puff of smoke, the Third Kazekage emerges forth. “As you can see, I can properly protect myself.”

The woman’s expression becomes grim. “Then I’ll have to forcibly bring you in myself.” 

Sasori can see she’s an exceptional shinobi, he hasn't had the opportunity for a fight in awhile. But he knows he has to get back to his team, he couldn’t keep them waiting.

“Let’s see you try.” Sasori challenges, flexing his hands, allowing the blades hidden in the former kage’s arms to unveil themselves. 

* * *

The woman named Konan is an exceptional shinobi, outdoing his precious Third Kazekage puppet with ease. It’s as if she’s a part of the wind, slicing through his strategy. 

When his puppet clatters, falling into the sand, Sasori sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I concede defeat.” Sasori mutters, and he isn’t happy about it. “Just me then?”

“Yes.” Konan narrows her eyes, “If there are others–”

“Just me.” Sasori said through gritted teeth. “What benefits do I get?”

“All you must do is complete any task we give you. You’re free to do anything else, however.” Konan replies, allowing her paper wings to set her onto the desert floor. “You mentioned _just you_ , though…?”

“Fine, I’ll go, I’m curious about what Akatsuki has to offer.” Sasori replies smoothly, with a smirk. “As just me– I don’t have to rope anyone else into this.” 

Konan gives him a contemplative look then nods. “Then follow me then.”

* * *

The Akatsuki's methods are nothing but frivolous **.** Sasori has been gone three days and three nights, they planned to find him a partner. It meant that he wouldn’t be able to work by himself- which meant he couldn’t get in contact with his kids-

 _Team_. They are his team. When did he start caring about them like regular people?

Cursing himself, after the team meeting, Sasori dons the unfamiliar uniform with red clouds. He gets one for his Hiruko puppet too, and hides inside of it the first chance he gets. Pein and Konan are the only ones who’ve seen him out of his puppet. And he decides he’ll keep it that way.

After the meeting, Sasori went outside their very specific hideout to breath in some fresh air. Unraveling a scroll, followed by a hand sign, he brings forth his summons that delicately stands on Hiruko’s fingertips.

“Oh, what do you know.” The scorpion familiar remarked, “it’s been far too long, kid.”

“I’ve a mission for you.” Sasori gets right to the point.

“What? No, hi- hello, how are you Master Tsukki?” The scorpion bristles, before he could go off, Sasori flicks him off his fingers.

“Tell her I’m safe, but will not return for awhile.” Sasori commands, watching Tsukki climb back onto the puppet’s wrist. 

“You left her alone?!? Honestly-“ Tsukki tutted.

“Responsible enough.” Sasori groaned through gritted teeth, lowering it into a whisper. He could sense eyes on him. “Go.”

Tsukki disappears as quickly as he comes. Sasori wished one of his other familiars came instead considering how high matinence he was. Turning Hiruko’s head, he grunted.

“Needed again?” Sasori grumbled, watching Konan bleed into view.

“The opposite, I wished to know who you spoke of, earlier.” Konan replied now taking a step toward him. “Perhaps they could be beneficial to our cause-“

“Out of the question. They’re my spies, I will be commanding them.” Sasori declined.

Konan’s expression softens, but her eyes crinkle into a smile. He hates it.

“Then whose children were you traveling with?” Konan innocently inquires. Sasori doesn’t answer. “Your spies?”

“Pawns.” Sasori deflected, too fast, because Konan’s expression soured. “They mean nothing to me.”

“I won’t tell Lord Pain, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Konan reassures, smoothing over the issue with a cat-like grin. “I hadn’t expected the ruthless Akasuna no Sasori being a doting father.”

“Utter nonsense.” Sasori grunts dismissively. “Then, who will we be going after?”

“One of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru.” Konan refers back into business mode, becoming cold and calculating once again. “We leave at dawn.”

With a flourish of her arm, Konan disappears in an array of paper birds leaving Sasori alone. 

* * *

Sasori decides the moment he meets Orochimaru, he hates him. It must be natural for scorpions and snakes to be enemies, but it’s a further insult to be teamed up with him. While some of their ideals match up, their methods do not; the pettiness rises in him that Pein didn’t let him kill him. He finally meets Uchiha Itachi as well, who stumbles into a hideout in his ANBU gear. He’s no older than Lafrenze, and is aloof and jaded from what he can see. He scrutinized him, recalling Schee Yuki’s words regarding him and he wonders what’s going on in his head.

When they’re set out for low ranking missions, Sasori’s been keeping tabs with his team. It’s been a bit disastrous, but Mabuki seemed to be keeping things straightened out according to Tsukki.

When they’re in a tiny tea shop, Sasori just happens to overhear a conversation.

“Did you know—“

“What?”

“Mokuton—“

“Just like—“

“It’s similar—“

“....Nobara Dorn.”

Orochimaru appears to raise his brow to this conversation, or wonders why Sasori has stilled. The wheels in his head are already spinning, and he can’t help but feel contempt for the woman.

Upon actually focusing on the conversation, Sasori learns two things: there are rumors of a shinobi who have access to the Mokuton. There have been two, one he suspects to be Lafrenze, but the other has roses grown from them. A woman who hails from the Land of Fire, so he notes that down for reference.

He’s planning to meet with his team soon, once he and Orochimaru split up for an intel gathering since they’re in this town too. He had to make sure they were safe.

* * *

The reunion with his team goes as expected.

Lafrenze breaks decorum, which shouldn’t surprise him. But it does, when she latches onto his puppet body the moment he enters the vicinity at the edge of town.

“We thought you were dead!” Schnee Yuki accused, her hands on her hips.

“I managed to handle it with ease.” Sasori deflects. Mabuki raises a brow at this.

“But you still disappeared, so I reckon you got your ass kicked.” Mabuki quipped. “Glad t’know you’re still kickin’ boss.

Sasori doesn’t give them any room for teasing and gets right to business. 

“How did the mission go?” Sasori asked, because it’s been several days since then.

“We’ve been paid handsomely.” Meru responds with a small mischievous grin.

“What about the other mission?” Sasori asked, prompting their confusion. Hiruko’s tail slowly threads itself out from underneath the cloak.

“Uh, which one?” Schnee Yuki blinks.

Lafrenze, who was the closest in contact with Sasori sharply breathed in. Brambles shot up to shield Hiruko’s puppet body from a snake that shot through the trees. Narrowing his eyes, Sasori doesn’t even turn his head, he knows who it is.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Orochimaru asks, now revealing himself from the shade of the trees. “A curious sight to see.”

“Who's the shady asshole?” Schnee Yuki pipes up, which garners the Sannin’s attention.

“An Uchiha?” Orochimaru’s brows raise, then flitting over to Meru and then Lafrenze as the brambles lower. “Quite the collection you have here.”

“Is this who you got kidnapped by?” Meru asks, now unveiling a bone blade from his hand. “Do we–”

“No.” Sasori retorts. “We are partners in the organization I’ve joined.”

“Joined?” Mabuki asks, now leaning on her katana. “Hmmm…sure, my man.”

“They’re my spies.” Sasori lies through his teeth. Orochimaru gives a disbelieving look, like it was the most obvious thing. “We were reconvencing on a personal issue.”

Orochimaru gives one last glance to Meru, and his lips pursed. “Very well, be sure to reconvene with me on _our_ mission as well.”

And with that, Orochimaru flees back into the town and when they make sure he’s gone the group lets out a collective sigh.

“Is it dangerous, otou-san?” Lafrenze whispers, cradling Hiruko’s head. 

“Yes.” Sasori answers, because what use is coddling them and giving them false hope. “Which means, I want you to take missions on your own in my absence.” 

“What do you mean–” Schnee Yuki begins, but Sasori cuts her off. 

“Any associations to me will become dangerous, we will meet on a monthly basis now.” Sasori replies, Hiruko’s eyes narrow toward each and every one of them. “I especially do not want you to be in close contact with that snake.” 

“Awh, it sounds like ya care.” Mabuki jokes, earning her a pointed look. 

The words die in Sasori’s throat, he can’t bring himself to say it. But he _does_ care. He doubts if he gets another partner, he’d let them near them either. 

“I expect to hear worthwhile updates.” Sasori orders, “do not waste your summons for trivial matters.” 

Meru salutes him, while Mabuki gives a nod. Schnee Yuki crosses her arms and lets out a _hn_. Lafrenze raises to her feet and smiles. 

“Of course, be safe, otou-san.” Lafrenze said, “don’t forget to write either, okay?”

With a nod, Sasori doesn’t say a word and removes a bag from his puppet. It drops a bag of yen for them to use, then turns away with another word. A strange feeling began building up in his chest, which made him uncomfortable.

Whatever the Akatsuki holds, it had some worthwhile benefits. His team scatters into the trees.

* * *

Orochimaru, as predicted, is a lying snake. Sasori he supposes is no different, but after the man’s defection and his attempt to rob Uchiha Itachi’s life it left him partnerless. Pein was irritated by the setback, nevertheless continued to oversee their plans with grace. Sasori joined the additional members who were brought in to recruit their youngest member: Deidara of Iwa.

Now, if Sasori didn’t have the experience of being a father stumbling through parenthood, his attitude toward his newest partner might have gone differently. Deidara is fourteen when he joins, bright eyed and quick to spat at him about art. Art is explosive, he said– only deserving to be seen in the moment. 

“Art is eternal.” Sasori retorted, glaring at him from a side eye glance while they roamed the streets. “How can patrons witness it years after our time then?”

“Then they should be there, yeah.” Deidara huffed, lips lined into a frown. “Hey, my man, where the hell are we supposed to be anyway?”

“Meeting.” Sasori replied dismissively, as they waited in the border between Ame close to the Land of Fire. “They should be here soon.”

Unfortunately for them, whoever it is is _thirty minutes_ late. Deidara looks away from his partner who looks like he’d be ready to snap several trees in half. When a shadow falls upon them from the trees, Deidara jumps back from the sight.

A monster emerges forth, bone protruding from its spine, blood staining torn clothes.

“Wh–” Deidara’s already reaching into his pouch to swipe clay, but Sasori surprises him.

The bones retract back into the skin, and Deidara wants to vomit, revealing the boy with bright red eyes. Sasori discards his disguise, rising to full height and revealing red hair. The boy’s panting, he falls into Sasori’s chest, exhausted.

“Oi, Sasori– who's the brat? Hm.” Deidara called, watching his partner wiping off the blood that covered his face. 

“Got into...trouble.” The boy breathed out, “nearby.”

“Where?” Sasori’s voice is small, it completely contrasts the condescension he was giving Deidara earlier. 

“Follow.” the boy commands, and Sasori appears to be full of surprises because he chases after him.

“Hey! Where are ya goin’ Sasori!?” Deidara called, following after his partner and the boy into the wood. “Damn it!”

* * *

Being so wrapped up in himself, Sasori feared the complications of relationships. The emotional trauma of being lied to didn’t help either, opening up a desire for control. Over the time of looking after four children, he’s grown lax– maybe open to the familial intimacy he gained.

Sasori was akin to a stubborn cat, not overly displaying his affections, instead doing it in indirect ways. So hearing something that was _his_ being harmed unconsciously frightened him. 

He remembers bidding his parents farewell, never seeing them again.

He remembers Lafrenze’s words before they parted for the first time in twelve years, and she had been good at keeping in contact.

He didn’t want to lose that ever again.

When they enter a battle torn part of the forest, Sasori brings forth the Third Kazekage and has it block an attack meant for Schnee Yuki who glances up. Mabuki is passed out under a tree, while Lafrenze…

Lafrenze stands near a youth with golden hair and a solemn smile. A strangely designed hitaiate wrapped around his neck like a bandana and he holds onto a stringed musical instrument. 

“Oh? Has the daughter’s father come to give his blessing?” The melancholic youth asks, smugness can be heard in his voice. 

“Daughter?” Deidara gives him a look, but cringes upon seeing Sasori’s strangely calm expression. 

Sasori notices Lafrenze’s unfocused eyes, then glances to Deidara. 

“Take care of the brats, I’m going after the eye sore.” Sasori replies flatly, and the Iron Sand gathers at his feet, creating a platform.

The enemy nin plucks at the strings, and the sound reverberates, slashing through the trees. 

Deidara grimaces, watching reality begin to shift and immediately releases himself from the genjutsu. He jumps down to help up a girl with black hair and red eyes that swirl–

Deidara drops her, causing the girl to gasp and glare at him.

“What was that for?” Schnee Yuki accuses, now tidying herself up. “How could you do that to a Lady?”

“You’re an Uchiha,” Deidara cannot help but sneer, his pride still wounded after being recruited. 

“Focus on that later, I hate it too.” Schnee Yuki spits blood out of her mouth, leaning against a tree. 

“Schnee-nee.” A tiny voice calls, and the boy from earlier appears, making Deidara screech.

“You need to stop doing that!” Deidara yells, watching the boy flinch.

“Sorry.” He said, but gestures for them to follow.” I managed to get Mabuki-nee away from the scene.”

The boy’s carrying a girl taller than him over his back, Deidara wonders how he’s managing to do that in the first place. Very carefully, Deidara heaves the girl over his shoulder but struggles a bit.

“What the hell is she carrying?” Deidara groans, adjusting her over his back.

“A lot of weapons.” The younger boy comments, then looks over his shoulder. “Looks like that guy is giving sensei trouble too.”

“Sensei?” Deidara’s brows knit together in confusion.

The albino girl near the youth’s side sways like a rag doll, as if being controlled. She sways with uneasiness, hands lifting to form a hand sign. Large brambles shot out from the earth, piercing through his partner.The Third Kazekage’s Iron Sand barely protects him, just in the nick of time. The calm, yet irritable man who became a whirlwind, strings flurrying in the breeze.

Deidara caught a glimpse of his partner’s face, how the mask of apathy cracked. It made him shudder, but also respected him. He looked akin to a feral animal, or perhaps, akin to a mother bear. 

The solemn youth evades as they continue to dance. Each step he takes and Sasori grows even desperate, fingers barely grasping at the girl’s skin.

“Who sent you?” Sasori questions, eyes searching for glimmers of chakra strings in the light but he sees none. 

The stringed instrument cries out when the young boy plays, a smirk on his lips. A strangely made symbol is on the crook of his neck and it begins to spread into music notes. 

“Seems like he was right, you _are_ difficult to handle.” The boy mused, backflipping and giving them distance.

Sasori takes his chances, grabbing ahold of the girl’s arm and yanks her forward. Deidara watches roots shoot out of Sasori’s back, but no blood pours through. It catches the boy off guard. In a moment, the haziness in the girl’s eyes fades and becomes blood red and she gasps.

Their reunion is cut short when the symbols envelope his face, causing horns to protrude. Deidara curses and wipes out his hand from his pouch. The hand finishes chewing and spits out an array of spiders. The younger shinobi make a face at him in disgust.

“Ew, who hurt you?” Schnee Yuki sticks out her tongue, “you have a plan?”

“You know how that guy works?” Deidara asks, “can’t do much, since I’m supposed to be watching you brats.”

“He works with sound, primarily.” The boy comments, “movement and everything related to it, he’s pretty intune with.”

Deidara smirks, allowing the C1 spiders to drop from his hands and they scatter across the rugged terrain. “Then we might just have an advantage.”

When the brambles are pulled out of Sasori’s body, the girl looks momentarily distressed. He doesn’t say a word, but looks straight to the perpetrator responsible. Explosions detonate around them, covering the area in smoke and Sasori leaves the girl behind and flies into the mist. Someone screams and when the smoke clears, they see the boy crumpled onto the ground, pattern disappearing from his face.

Sasori stands over him, unravels a scroll and covers the body, it disappears inside. The girl hurries over to Sasori and leans against him, the ambiance of the forest filling the silence.

* * *

When everything settles, Sasori and Deidara set up camp with the children curiously watching them. They work in sync, without the need for verbal communication. Deidara has never seen his partner as haggard as now, and he’s speaking in low whispers with the girl named Lafrenze, who is apparently his daughter.

They’re in a tent they set up alone, while the rest are in front of the fire, finishing up the rest of the stew, the girl Mabuki who is apparently his senior. When the tent door opens, unveiling a aloof faced Sasori and nervous Lafreze they join them by the fire.

“Are we letting him in on it?” Schnee Yuki pipes up beside Deidara.

“Yes.” Sasori says with finality. His eyes narrow, lips turned into a frown. He looks at Deidara, looking fairly serious. “They are my fam–”

Sasori coughs, catching himself. “My team, team of spies I’ve raised.”

Deidara leans back against the log, scoffing. “Yeah, okay. Weren’t you going to tell me the truth?”

“They’re a part of our family.” Lafrenze breaks the truth, with an angelic smile. Sasori doesn’t react. “Otou-san just doesn’t like admitting it.”

“So he’s really–” Deidara starts, watching the older man glare at him. “And? What’s the deal?”

“I’m allowing you to get to know them.” Sasori said, then with afterthought: “considering your actions earlier.”

Deidara shrugs, “Well, you were in a bit of a pinch, yeah? And my art–”

“Helped, yes. Carrying on.” Sasori dismisses, averting his eyes. The other children look at Deidara expectantly. “I want you to train with them, it’ll build character.”

Deidara becomes bewildered, eyes flashing over the people at this campfire. Mabuki, who is technically three years his senior, and a weapons master. Lafrenze, just a year older, and a Mokuton user. Schnee Yuki, an Uchiha and Meru the baby who wields the Kaguya clan’s kekkei genkai. He really didn’t know how to feel, but he puffs up his chest.

“I’m not a child, we’re partners.” Deidara sneered, face scrunching up. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Be gracious you’re in Sensei’s good graces.” Schnee Yuki pipes up, Deidara glares at her. While her tone is sweet, her eyes betray some underlying hostility. “Or it might be different!”

“Good t’have ya apart of the crew.” Mabuki gives him a lazy smile. 

Deidara isn’t sure of what he got himself into, but he cannot back out now with Sasori watching him with an unreadable expression.

“What about the person who attacked? Hm.” Deidara asks, shooting the other kids a look. “That’s some freaky kekkei genkai he got.”

“It wasn’t kekkei genkai.” Sasori asserts, with a shake of his head. “It’s a Curse Mark, which means he was one of Orochimaru’s pawns.”

“The village he was from is unfamiliar too…” Deidara nods in understanding, “he gives you any intel?”

“He said he was from Oto.” Meru replies, “and his name was Orph.”

“That settles it.” Sasori said with a nod, expression blank. “We will be traveling together until further notice.”

Deidara opens his mouth to protest, but closes it. “Can I blow him up then?”

The corner of Sasori’s mouth twitches, “You’ll have to beat me to it then.”

* * *

A few weeks go by, and Sasori decides to have his tiny team accompany them on their Akatsuki missions. While travelling, it meant they’d get training in too– and they’d shake up their spars.

They all give Deidara trouble, much to Sasori’s amusement. 

After a session, Deidara and Schnee Yuki fall to the ground, panting hard. Sasori made them promise to not level any towns or forests. Deidara could only see red when fighting her, reminded of the smooth tongued, aloof Uchiha who bested his art. Schnee Yuki was vindictive when she came after him, trying to blow him up several times like she was fighting against something as her vision swirled red.

“You don’t have to glare, it’s obvious, Deidara-san.” Schnee Yuki pointed out, watching him grunt. 

“Hmph.” Deidara grunts, choosing not to answer. 

“What’s so good about your art anyway?” Schnee Yuki probbed, but it wasn't malicious, instead curious. “You’ve blabbed a lot about it while we’ve been traveling together.”

“Did my explosions not cause any kind of reaction from you?” Deidara’s brow furrowed, frowning. “No enlightenment of its beauty?”

“I just enjoyed the fire afterward.” Schnee Yuki quipped. “Ever collaborated before?”

Deidara watches the girl’s expression carefully, who appears fairly serious. A strange smile wormed its way up his lips, she flashed him white teeth.

They’d make something beautiful together.

* * *

“Arson? Really?” Mabuki scratched her head, “Ya know, yer glad we put it out.”

“But wasn’t it beautiful?” Schnee Yuki asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. “The destruction it wrought, the emotions it displayed?”

Mabuki shoots Deidara a look, who whistles. “Making bigger explosions fueled by her _fire_ isn’t gonna help us bird for brains.”

“You’re lucky Sensei isn’t here.” Meru pointed out, as the rest of the fire sizzled out. “He would’ve been mad.”

“Then can it kid.” Deidara remarks, “the less he knows, the better.”

“We should do it again.” Schnee Yuki nonchalantly proposes, which earns her a glare from Mabuki. “On Uchiha Itachi, I mean.”

Deidara’s brows raise, watching the storm rage in her onyx eyes. She held a similar grudge then, perhaps… not all Uchiha were bad. “A deal then.”

The younger girl smiles, locking their hands together and gives it a firm squeeze. Schnee Yuki pulls back in disgust, watching the mouths on his hands lick their lips.

“Ew. Gross. Let’s high foot it– wait, you don’t have mouths on your _feet_ do you?” Schnee Yuki asked. 

“Bump elbows instead.” Mabuki proposes from the back, getting dinner ready. 

With renewed vigor, Deidara smirks knowing they share a common goal. “Deal.”

They bump elbows and Sasori and Lafrenze return from the thicket. 

“What are you doing?” Sasori asks, scrutinizing them. 

“Nothing, sensei!” Schnee Yuki replied sweetly. Deidara nodded too. 

Sasori gives Deidara a questioning look, to which he shrugs. Regardless, Deidara knows … perhaps he regained some normalcy back into his life, as he watches the smoke of the fire rise high above the trees and the aroma of the food brushes against his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we jump around a lot in time here, our crew are the following ages:
> 
> Sasori: 30  
> Deidara: 14  
> Lafrenze: 15  
> März/Meru: 10  
> Schneewittchen/Schnee Yuki: 13  
> Buranko/Mabuki: 17
> 
> Next time: More time skips, confrontations and ... a reunion of sorts!


	3. Adorned in Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold entwines their bonds together, filled with nothing but love and hope for the future.
> 
> Or, several reunions take place, bringing family together.

The Akatsuki missions become more frequent, bringing Sasori and his team across the continent. His team has been building a reputation themselves now, working independently from him. They’ve become  _ respectable mercenaries _ , which he holds pride in. 

Time doesn’t seem real, events are beginning to blur together. Overtime, the Akatsuki meetings have grown increasingly frequent– and he mused it’s likely they were speeding up their agenda. 

When Deidara and him materialize at their base,, Pein opens his eyes, his Rinnegan glowing in the darkness.

“Orochimaru has attacked Konoha and failed.” Pain began solemnly, then narrowed his eyes to Sasori. “....What have you heard from your network?”

“According to reports I’ve been given, Orochimaru roped in Suna into his plans.” Sasori reports dully, with no attachment to it whatsoever. “My spies reported Orochimaru left in a weakened state due to the Third Hokage who perished in the fight.”

Their meeting room remained deathly silent, prompting Pain to carry on.

“I’ve also become aware he also utilized the Ichibi as his trump card.” Pain notes, casting a cursory glance around.“which leads me to the introduction of our true trials ahead.”

Their shadows fizzled, swaying in the darkened cave atop the Gedo Statue's fingertips.

“Preparations are still ongoing, however, in two years time, we’ll be capturing the Jinchuriki.” Pain states, then narrows his eyes. “I want two of you to assess the state of affairs.”

“I’ll go.” A deep baritone speaks, red eyes swirling in the dark. It’s followed by a chuckle by his partner wielding Shark Skin. 

“Your task is to scope out the damage and to capture the Kyubi.” Pain states, “dismissed.”

* * *

The mission for Kisame and Itachi ends in a strategic retreat. After informing them of the information, Sasori and Deidara briskly leave the meeting afterward, awakening back in one of Sasori’s hideouts.

Noticing them conscious again, Schnee Yuki acknowledges them with a smile. But upon hearing the news, she looks particularly offended. The others had been on a mission, while she stayed back to nurse some wounds.

“Hmph. How unfortunate.” Schnee Yuki replies absentmindedly, she heaves a sigh while cleaning through her blades. “I would have wanted to have a family reunion though.”

“According to Itachi, his brother recklessly attacked him– they also went against shinobi out of your league.” Sasori snorts, unamused by her brazenness. “What good would it be if you turned up dead?” 

Schnee Yuki merely rolls her eyes at the statement, unbothered by his tone. 

“Orochimaru’s yet to worm his way out again.” Sasori mutters mostly to himself, now picking up a file of notes he had on the Sannin.

“Have a grudge against him, yeah?” Deidara asks, and watches a dangerous shadow drop over Sasori’s eyes.

“I will be keeping a close eye on him.” Sasori declares. “I’ve already got a sleeper agent amongst his ranks.”

* * *

Months go by, and it has been reported that Uchiha Sasuke became an apprentice under Orochimaru. News travels fast and Pain’s already shifting their game plan into motion. They are to collect a jinchuriki, and are given information regarding their supposed abilities. Deidara is given the Ichibi, while Sasori is given the Sanbi. But Sasori’s already preoccupied over his petty grudge with Orochimaru and absentmindedly plans for it instead.

When his spies begin to go missing, Sasori takes it upon himself to seek the snake bastard out. Orochimaru has many hideouts and it’s hard to pin down all of them. His team comes with him, along with Deidara. They travel in seperate groups and with Lafrenze’s Mokuton, enter quietly opposed to the loud entrance Deidara wanted to make.

“Damn, who has the time to make all these tunnels.” Deidara mutters, as they make their way through the hideout. “Isn’t he old, hm.”

“Old but cunning.” Sasori has shed Hiruko, shifting gears to become more nimble. “From the time we were partners, he’s mentioned how he’s always been interested in immortality, seeking out bodies to maintain his youth.”

Deidara’s face scrunches up in disgust, then throws a hand in front of Sasori. “Hold up, my man- I hear something.”

Carefully, they round the corner and approach a large cavern that’s illuminated by low light. Lightning clashes against fire, sparking against the walls, illuminating two figures..

“Seems like rats have weaseled their way in.” An unfamiliar voice announced, it became cold, “who are you?”

Sasori sighs when Schnee Yuki opens her mouth. “Sasuke-kun, you’ve grown since the last I’ve seen you.”

“I’ve never met you in my life.” Uchiha Sasuke dismisses.

“You were too young to remember, probably.” Schnee Yuki said, “I doubt any of our relatives decided to mention me.”

“You’re an-“ Sasuke begins, but Schnee Yuki cuts him off.

“Uchiha, yeah. What’re you doing in a snake den?” Schnee Yuki inquires carefully. 

“ _ Power _ .” Sasuke replied monotonously, “he offered it to me, so that’s why I’m here. But what about you?”

“ _ To test my abilities _ ,” Schnee Yuki replies flatly, nearly identically to her cousin, but she drops the facade and chuckles “Not quite—“

Lightning flashes in the dim room, and it's combated by fire. Schnee Yuki evades just in time and springboards off of Uchiha Sasuke’s back, knocking him to the floor.

“You know, it’s rude to interrupt when someone’s talking!” Schnee Yuki chides, waggling her finger at him.

“How annoying.” Sasuke groans, pulling himself up. He glares. “get to the point.”

“I’ve a proposal for you: I also have a long seated grudge against your brother.” Schnee Yuki began, now gesturing to herself. “When the time is right, come find me and we’ll fight  _ him _ together.”

In the low light, Sasori watches Uchiha Sasuke regard Schnee Yuki carefully, as if he’s weighing his options.

“Hn. That can’t be the real reason why you’re here.” Sasuke accuses, drawing his sword at her. “I’m surprised you aren’t dragging me out of here.”

“I hadn’t intended to drag you out, you still need some polishing up. My proposal still stands however, Sasuke-kun.” Schnee Yuki replies warmly then narrows her eyes. “As for why we’re here....”

Schnee Yuki flings a kunai into the darkness and is disarmed. Something shoots out from the darkness and Schnee Yuki side steps them. She cuts through the snakes in a whirlwind, and lands with eloquence before her attacker. Orochimaru steps forward, expression flickers with amusement at the sight.

“Appears the old man’s still nimble.” Schee Yuki muttered, bracing herself for another attack. She wiped the blood from her minor wounds, the Mangekyo Sharingan spins while watching him carefully. 

A flash of white makes an attempt to slash at Orochimaru but backflips when he retaliates. A hoard of snakes shoot out from the man’s arm, but they’re sliced through with ease. The lithe shadow lands close to Schnee Yuki, feet skidding across the stone floor.

“Got lost?” Schnee Yuki playfully asks, watching bone retract back under his skin.

“Just took a scenic route.” Meru quips with a sly smile. He briefly meets Sasuke’s eyes, then turns back to her. “Oh, that’s your cousin, right?”

Sasuke watches the scene go on impassively, but his hand goes to his sword hilt and attempts to slash. Meru meets him in time, shielding her with his bone. Their eyes meet, maroon meeting with crimson and the other boy backs off.

“The others?” Schnee Yuki asks, watching Meru shrug sheepishly.

“Busy. Don’t know where the others are either.” Meru replied vaguely.

“If only you came sooner,” Orochimaru laments with a sigh, now shaking his head. “I could have assisted you to bring out your potential, _ children. _ ”

His backhanded comment falls on death ears when something explodes nearby. Brambles shoot through the walls, causing a collapse of the ceiling, revealing the lair to a cloudy grey sky. Lafrenze emerges forth from the smoke, and sharply evades from an unseen attacker. Mabuki is not too far behind trading blows with a bespectacled young man. 

From the entrance, Sasori squinted at his sleeper agent, something hadn’t been right. He narrows his eyes at Orochimaru’s silhouette and bites at his bottom lip in irritation.

“Damn bastard.” Sasori grunts, unlatching a scroll from his cloak. 

When the dust settles, the scenery is overwhelmed by iron sand that snakes around the air. It forms into a large hammer and sends Orochimaru flying. Sasuke jumps back, evading the attack from the Third Kazekage with the help of his own Sharingan. The iron sand splinters off into spikes, lodging themselves into Orochimaru’s body causing him to yell, however, it shifts into laughter as he miraculously survives, shedding his skin. 

Lafrenze joins Sasori by his side, touching at his arm. 

“Otou-san.” Lafrenze’s voice is firm and brief. “We have to retreat.”

“What? No, we aren’t– I still have business with him.” He replied tersely, the Iron Sand comes up to block them from an attack from the Sannin. 

“We might have trouble, we ought to fall back.” Lafrenze repeats with a hiss, turning his puppet head around 180 degrees brusquely. 

Cursed Marked Users emerged from the smoke, causing Sasori to click his tongue. 

“Leaving so soon?” Orochimaru inquires, with a teasing lilt. “It’s been awhile,  _ Sasori _ .”

“I’ll be back.” Sasori glowered and he signals Deidara.

And an explosion goes off, masking their escape.

* * *

Much to his annoyance, Sasori doesn’t go back, instead focusing time into an objective he’s sought after for a long time.

Lafrenze’s birth mother had been a bit of an enigma over the years. After acquiring that pick me up, he’s been scouring the Land of Fire for her. He’s kept it specifically from her to not give her false hope, until he was certain.

Sasori has never been more certain than now. Lafrenze has never questioned him about it, not wishing to pry; she always has been a polite child. The woman’s profile is nearly identical to his daughter, he briefly wonders if he’s seen a ghost. It just happened to be by chance they were in the same tea shop. Deidara on the other hand is making faces at him, bemused of what’s occurring.

Only recently did Sasori acquire data on Lafrenze’s mother, it had taken an annoying long time. Nobara Dorn is a renowned shinobi who returned to action recently. She is a mother with a son and husband, who shared her blond hair.  _ A perfect family. _

He leaves when she does, leaving a disgruntled Deidara with the bill.

* * *

Nobara Dorn has regretted much in life, but her deepest regret was abandoning her daughter to the wilderness.

While she prayed someone came for her, her husband lamented of the child’s misfortune. As of recently, there had been rumors of someone else possessing her grandfather’s kekkei genkai— but she already knows of one part of the ANBU named Yamato.

When she returns home, her son, innocent and naive, hands her a letter.

_ I know of your secret. _ The letter said, scrawled in chicken scratch, and hardly legible.  _ Meet me in the place where you’ve abandoned her. _

No one should have known about it, because she lied about killing her daughter. Fearing for her family, Dorn silently decides to confront it. She packs lightly, rustling her sons hair and tells him she has to go out again, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

* * *

While leaving the rest of their team with Deidara to babysit, Lafrenze follows her father’s short back through the woods. They were going to meet with someone, it was a mission only she could handle. Their meeting spot is in the deepest part of the woods, where a river runs nearby, and Lafrenze feels at peace, like she’s meant to be here. 

Like this should be home.

They arrive first, staying in the trees, awaiting the person. It’s the first time Lafrenze has seen her father not donning the Akatsuki robes in a while, so she wonders what the occasion is. Strangely, this mission was close to Konoha, but she didn’t think too much of it.

The atmosphere shifts and Lafrenze casts a glance to the forest clearing where a woman emerges, donned in a Konoha hitaiae. Sasori glances toward Lafrenze, wordlessly commanding her to stay and she obeys. He jumps down, in the motion to greet her, but the woman attacks first, briars shooting out from the Earth.

Lafrenze reacts, much like that time before.

Jumping in front of Sasori, brambles shielding him from any lacerations. The air stills and Lafrenze lowers them back into the Earth. 

Roses adorn the briars that now lay at her feet. When Lafrenze looks up toward their client, she’s rendered speechless.

“You’re late.” Sasori remarks coldly behind her. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d show.”

The woman doesn’t say a word, but stares at Lafrenze. It makes her feel self conscious, but she can’t help staring either. An unknown feeling rises up in Lafrenze’s chest, anxiety– because the woman wields a power much like her own. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The woman quietly asks, expression unreadable.

“At ease, Nobara Dorn.” Sasori steps by Lafrenze’s side, placing a calming hand onto Lafrenze’s shoulder. “I’m sure you know why.”

“You’re Akasuna no Sasori.” Nobara Dorn’s eyes alight with recognition, spittings out his name like it's a curse , “Are you  _ threatening me _ ...?”

“Threatening?  _ Please _ , I can do worse.” Sasori rolls his eyes. “I wanted to introduce you...... to Lafrenze.”

“Lafrenze?” Dorn repeats, her voice becoming very small. Lafrenze can see aggression leave her, a part of her knows why, but refuses to acknowledge it.

“Yes, Lafrenze, the child you abandoned all those years ago.” Sasori accused.

Lafrenze lowers her hands, color draining from her face. Nothing could have prepared for her for this.

“Is she....?” Lafrenze then turns to Sasori expectantly. 

“Your mother.” Sasori finished for her, expression softening and gave her a slight push. “Go to her.”

“This must be a ruse.” Dorn accuses, but she’s faltering trying to keep herself together. “A trick, you’re a criminal—-“

“Yes, but Lafrenze is above that.” Sasori snaps back, frowning. He looks over to Lafrenze again. “ _ Go to her _ .”

Lafrenze hesitates, looking at her father now, the man she’s known all her life. She then glances back to the woman whose been a figment from her dreams in the past. A person she's been unconsciously yearning for, whose briars embraced her protectively as a child when her Father wasn’t around.

Lafrenze approaches hesitantly, but breaks out into a run, not wanting the dream to end. She barrels into her mother, who steadies her shaking hands around her back. 

“Oh my _ Lafrenze _ .” Dorn whispers, she sniffs lightly and Lafrenze can feel tears splash against the nape of her neck. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for abandoning you….”

Tenderly, Dorn brushes through her hair, a gesture only Sasori has done. Lafrenze leans into her mother, allowing her tense limbs go slack. 

“But why?” Lafrenze questions, uncertain and a pit forms in her stomach.. “Why did you....”

“You were cast away due to superstition.” Dorn replies quietly, bitterness can be heard in her voice. “I didn’t want to kill you, so I left you in the forest, hoping someone else would....take you in.”

Dorn levels her gaze at Sasori, who watches them carefully. She threads her fingers through her hair, protectively.

“I’ve been informed you’re in a precarious situation.” Sasori nonchalantly mentions, with a hint of smugness in his voice. “With the clan you’ve been married into?”

“How did you-“ Dorn begins, but Sasori cuts her off.

“A colleague has informed me of the state of affairs before he left Konoha.” Sasori replies, “So I doubt they’d easily let Lafrenze back into your life.”

“Are you bargaining with me?” Dorn shoots back, the edge returning again.

“She’s my daughter.” Sasori spat with annoyance, now frowning. “but you’re her mother. Why would I bring her back to someone who wouldn’t care in the first place?”

Lafrenze feels Dorn tense against her, and she can see the sadness in her eyes. 

“What are you suggesting, otou-san?” Lafrenze jumps in, not wanting to be left out.

“Keeping in contact, albeit at a distance.” Sasori offers, but it becomes grave. “But I will cut all ties if you harm her.”

“Why do you care so much?” Dorn asks again, in disbelief. “what are your true objectives?”

Sasori sighs, heavily.

“Otou-san is bad about expressing his emotions.” Lafrenze cuts in, watching his face fall. But she smiles regardless. “He wouldn’t have brought me to you if he knew you didn’t care.”

Lafrenze watches Dorn scrutinize his Father’s face, to which he returns back to his poker face.

“She’s old enough to make her own decisions.” Sasori remarks plainly, averting his eyes., “And a respectable shinobi.”

Dorn remains quiet, but Lafrenze feels the tension leave her mother. All hostility seemed to leave the air too, allowing her to sigh with relief. 

“How old are you, boy?” Dorn asks carefully, watching him blink. 

“Thirty four.” Sasori said, now blinking. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“But you hardly look that old!” Dorn gasps in disbelief, now leaning on Lafrenze’s shoulder, studying him more carefully. “You look so _ young. _ ”

“I picked her up when I was fifteen.” Sasori flatly noted, brows furrowing wondering why it mattered.

Dorn stares, but now frowns again, wrinkles creasing her forehead. 

“What are your secrets?” Dorn inquires, deathly serious, but almost playful.

“A puppet master never gives away his secrets.” Sasori scoffs, now putting a hand on his hip. “Anyway, we have places to be.”

Breaking away from the embrace, Lafrenze stares into her mother’s melancholic eyes. Her heart’s beating wildly in her ribcage, she doesn’t want to let go. Neither does Dorn, because she reluctantly lets go of her waist. 

When they exchange farewells, Lafrenze knows it won’t be their last meeting. They make sure their summons connect with one another, so they’ll be able to exchange mail. Dorn bids them farewell, content to see her once again. 

To Lafrenze, she feels contentment as she follows Sasori back into the darkness.

* * *

Months go by, it's nearing the time for Sasori’s joint mission with Deidara. He finally will be returning to Suna after twenty years. But before that, they were in the middle of preperations on the border between the Land of Wind and Fire in one of his hideouts. 

“Lafrenze.” Sasori calls, stepping inside of Lafrenze’s bedroom.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sasori sees a letter in her hands. The sender he assumes is Dorn, since that’s the only one she’s ever written to.

“Oh, hello otou-san!” Lafrenze beams up at him. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, I wished to inform you we’ll be departing soon.” Sasori said, now watching her rise from her chair. 

Lafrenze slowly nods her head, then latches onto him, embracing him in a tight squeeze.

“Come back safe, okay?” Lafrenze said, now looking up toward him.

“I promise.” Sasori doesn’t miss a beat. He places his hand atop her head, giving it a pat. 

“We’ll be off, it shouldn’t take too long, unless Deidara makes me wait.”

Giggling, Lafrenze removes herself from him and towers over him, flashing him a confident smile. For some reason, it briefly looked sad, but it disappeared quickly.

Sasori nods his head and turns away, heading to his last mission.

* * *

Puppets clatter around him, the curtain draws to a close on Sasori’s performance. His life’s work has been shattered, torn asunder by his grandmother and the girl from Konoha.

Sasori realizes he’s fighting a losing battle, he was ill equipped especially because it’s Chiyo he’s dealing with. But it also works out in his favor, so when the last of his puppets are out of commission, he allows them to win- he plays up the role of a villain, right up until the end.

It’s amazing what the power of bonds do to someone. He’s never seen his grandmother care about anyone aside from her family. Haruno Sakura is an impressive girl.

At the end, Sasori decided to drop his act, allowing when putting the girl in a hard place. The camaraderie between them stirs a feeling inside him, one that’s he’s long pushed away.

“This performance has long concluded.” Sasori remarks, now well adjusted into his other puppet body. “Don’t you think the same, Granny Chiyo.”

Haruno Sakura takes on the defensive, shielding his grandmother with her body. Poison oozes from the wound at her side, but his grandmother’s injected the antidote into her thigh.

Dropping his hand from the sword, Sasori exhales a sigh. His grandmother’s watching him carefully, likely anticipation for him to attack again.

“I’d like an exchange, to let me go.” Sasori begins, watching Haruno begin to protest, but he talks over her. “For defeating me, I’ll tell you about Orochimaru. I planned to meet with one of my spies on Tenchi bridge in ten days.”

His grandmothers gaze narrows.

“In exchange, you make it look like you’ve killed me.” Sasori concludes, then gestures to his other puppet body stuck in the wall. “And I’ll allow you use my spy network.”

“Why the change of heart, Sasori?” Chiyo asks in bewilderment. “You’ve never cared for Konoha before.”

“There’s a lot you’ve missed, granny, like actually being in my life.” Sasori sneered, now with a frown. “You could say my days as an Akatsuki member are totaled.”

Sakura looks like she’s weighing her options carefully, like she’s reconsidering what she said before after his change in attitude. It reminds Sasori of Uchiha Sasuke, when Schnee Yuki gave him an offer.

“Okay.” Sakura nods her head, shoulders now slacking from relief. “What do we need to do?”

“Make my death as convincing as possible.” Sasori retorts, “make it cathartic, leaving those to question what occurred.”

* * *

Officially on paper, Akasuna no Sasori is pronounced dead at the end of the mission. After leaving his hiatate and ring behind, Sasori decided to lay low- and sought out Deidara.

He found him wondering baren terrain, looking for his limbs. The Uzamaki brat had done a number on him, from what he could see. When Deidara spots him, he looks relieved. But Sasori places a hand up to stop him.

“I’m defecting.” Sasori replies nonchalantly. Deidara scowls. “What? You look upset.”

“Why?” Deidara asked, exsaperated. “you can’t be serious.”

“I was defeated, I don’t deserve to go back.” Sasori replies, “but you technically won your fights.”

Deidara makes a face, to which Sasori sighs.

“I suspect you’ll be collected soon, but I’d like for you to keep in contact with me.” Sasori replies, now frowning. “Should you also fail, come looking for us.”

“Sentimental old man.” Deidara grunts, then glances behind him. “Get outta here then.”

“Stay safe.” Sasori replies, now disappearing at once. 

Deidara’s head snaps back, but Sasori’s already gone.

* * *

The news of his death doesn’t sit well with Lafrenze, but she knows he’d want her to remain vigilant. He'd want her to keep moving forward, despite the setbacks. But she weeps for the loss of her father, they all do, considering he begrudgingly did it all by himself.

When she hears back from her mother, Lafrenze is confused over Dorn’s vague reply. But she continues to feel miserable, and several weeks later after where the fight took place- they traveled to the cavern to search through the rubble.

It was empty, despite the debris. It was likely cleared out by, his life’s work scavenged and stolen. It lights a fire inside Lafrenze, a feeling she’s never felt before...

_ Despair. _

His body was gone, nothing left of him to bring back with her.

Schnee Yuki touches at her shoulder, while Mabuki touches at the other. Meru embraces her from the back and they all lean on one another— it isn’t how shinobi should be, because it showed weakness, but surely- Sasori would understand....

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice asks, and the group collectively turns.

Shrouded by a blacked robe, a short figure emerges from behind them. The stranger clicks his tongue in disappointment.

“And here I thought you’d be old enough to handle yourself. It appears I was wrong.” The voice tutted disapprovingly. 

They race toward the figure, toppling him over into the rubble, his head pops right off due to the impact. The puppet head swirls around, hitting the stone floor revealing familiar red hair.

“Otou-san!” Lafrenze cried, grabbing onto his head. “Why didn’t you—“

“Laying low.” Sasori replied with a sigh. “It would be troublesome if I was caught by my former colleagues.”

“You defected again?!” Schnee Yuki exclaimed. She helps the body stand once more. “Which means-“

“If they know I’m alive, they’ll likely come after me.” Sasori said, “however I’ve made some interesting connections.”

“Then, does that mean you can come with us again?!” Meru asks hopefully, but frowns when he shakes his head.

“You’re old enough now to take care of yourselves.” Sasori stated, now dusting himself off. “it’s better if I act alone instead.”

“What’s so important that you can’t come with us?” Mabuki questioned, putting a hand on her hip. “What’re you hiding?”

“Nothing to worry yourself over.” Sasori replies dismissively. “It would be troublesome if you associate with me from now on.”

“I understand.” Lafrenze whispered, then stepped forward to help screw his head back on. But then, as soon as it fit back on, she slapped him. “But never do something like that again!”

“Sure.” Sasori replies, when his head snaps back in place. But it sounds unconvincing. “We’ll be in touch.”

And Sasori disappeared, out of sight.

* * *

“Hardly thought we’d be working with you if all people.” Tsunade remarked, now leaning forward on her desk.

Akasuna no Sasori stands before her in her office, appearing bored. 

“We ought to bring you to Suna for your crimes.” Tsunade continues, and she watches him chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“It’d be disastrous to do, I doubt your cousin would appreciate that.” Sasori counters her coolly, “I’m sure she’d be devastated.”

“What are you talking about?” Tsunade’s voice rises in irritation, and he smirks.

“We’re technically related now, old hag.” Sasori remarks, “you wouldn’t want to sadden Nobara Dorn.”

Tsunade jumps up, hands slamming on the desk. It doesn’t scare him, so he continues speaking.

“Now, about the job, I suppose my spies can work in tandem with Jiraiya the Sannin. I’m sure you’ve also been looking for Orochimaru’s hideout?” Sasori tilts his head, “I already had pointed your apprentice his way, but I don’t mind giving intel on the Akatsuki either.”

“What are you planning?” Tsunade keeps her voice level, “and what do you mean we’re related?!”

“I’ve adopted her daughter, you see, and my daughter loves me dearly. “Sasori trails off, watching her face fall. “I’d do anything for her.”

Tsunade sinks back into her chair, expression unreadable. 

“Fine then.” Tsunade shortly retorts. “What do you have in mind?”

“So I’ll first start with Orochimaru.” Sasori said, lips spread into a smirk. “He’s also someone who tried to take away our family.”

* * *

For the first time in years, Nobara Dorn meets with her cousin: Tsunade. Sasori is not too far behind, and telling from the Hokage’s tired expression- she can tell she’s thoroughly exhausted by his attitude. 

They were to engage on a top ranked, secret mission together. Dorn finds it a laughable twist of fate now that he dons a disguise and a Konoha hiataiae.

Lafrenze is not with Sasori this time, but he mentioned she is safe with her team. It makes her smile, curious of what other surprises will come because of him.

“She was devastated, you know, when you supposedly died.” Dorn began, as they leapt through trees. 

“I promised her I’d come back.” Sasori responds calmly. “I don’t like to keep people waiting.”

“Well you made her wait.” Dorn nonchalantly points out. 

“If I revealed myself after, who knows what could have happened.” Sasori shrugs, he averts his eyes.

Dorn’s expression softens, she can see how she cared for Lafrenze. He thought logically about the situation, and didn’t want to put her into potential danger. They lapse into silence, while continuing into their destination. 

“Lafrenze has taught me many things, things I wasn’t able to fathom.” Sasori began, causing Dorn to glance toward him. “She’s a far... better person than me.”

“Hopefully that’s rubbed off on you?” Dorn said with a chuckle.

“I suppose so, yes.” Sasori confirms, “it’s why I came to this decision to assist Konoha in their efforts, their jinchuriki has shown me that much, how their youth has changed.”

With a smile, Dorn faces ahead toward their path, to where the future laid. 

**Author's Note:**

> for ref going onward:  
> Sasori adopted Lafrenze at the time of his defection, so he's 15 when he adopts her, turns himself into a puppet when she's a baby, by the end of this chapter the kids are the following ages.  
> Lafrenze: 11  
> Schnee Yuki = Schneewittchen / Snow White: 9  
> Meru = März von Ludowing: 6  
> Mabuki Buran = Buranko / The Waitress: 13
> 
> März is the same age as most of the main cast also (I did math for this). 
> 
> Next time: Schnee Rages, Sasori picks up intel about Lafrenze's mom and they fend against an enemy.


End file.
